


Aro's Darling

by Lindnjean



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Jean is visiting Volterra with her "family", find out what happens.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

You're visiting Italy with your rich foster family. Your foster family consists of the mother Francesca, the father Robert, and your two foster sisters Sophia and Ofelia. Francesca comes from a very old Italian family and they are super rich. Robert was a friend of your father's so when you lost your parents when you were 10 years old to a car crash, he took you in.. Their last name is Monroe and yours is Rose. Your name is Jean Angel Rose. You don't call Robert and Francesca mom and dad, you call them by their first names. It took two years for you to stop calling them Mr. and Mrs. Monroe and to start calling them Robert and Francesa. They may be comfortable with being rich and always spending lots of money but you're not. It's been 15 years since you came to live with the Monroes and you've never changed. You're 25 and the only thing you've bought in Italy is a t-shirt and a keychain. The others have given up on trying to get you to spend more money. You're just not like them, they love to shop and you like history. They're shopping right now while we're in Volterra and you're walking around sightseeing. Wow look at that castle, I wonder if that's the same castle Saint Marcus ran all of the Vampires out of. They let you pick the next vacation spot and you choose Volterra Italy because of the Saint Marcus Day Festival, they liked it because they love shopping in Italy. You walk up to the castle doors and try to open them. Wow they open. You walk in and see all the art on the walls . Wow this is amazing, so much history right here in these halls. You keep walking until you come to double doors, you open them and go in. Wow it's a throne room. Oh my gosh who are they? There are three men staring at you and a boy and a girl. Why do they all have red eyes? You blink and suddenly the man that was in the middle of the room is now right in front of you. "Uh. Weren't you just across the room a second ago?" "How did you get in here my dear?" "Uh, I walked. I came in the doors and walked down the hall with all the art until I got here." "And no one was at the desk in the hall?" "No." The man turns and says "Jane go take care of Lorena she wasn't doing her job." "Yes Master Aro." She's gone in a blink. "Woah she just disappeared." "Yes. Unfortunately for you, you need to disappear too." "Huh?" "Alec." The boy is suddenly right in front of me. "Wait Aro." The man on the left says that. Now Aro is across the room in a blink again. That's gonna get old fast. Aro takes the other guy's hand then turns and smiles at you like a madman. I don't like that look at all, not at all. Yup, it's already old, the whole across the room in a blink thing, now he's in front of me. "Where are my manners? I am Aro, that is Marcus and that is Casius." He says this while pointing to my left then to my right. "And the one right beside you is Alec. You saw his twin sister Jane earlier." "Uh. Okay. Well, I'm Jean Angel Rose nice to meet you, I think." He reaches his hand out for you to shake, you do. Now he's looking at you even stranger than before. "So, uh, why are you looking at me so strange and why do you all have red eyes?" He smiles a normal smile at me "Because my dear Jean, we are Vampires." You burst out laughing "Oh that's great." You stop laughing when none of them are laughing. "Vampires aren't real right?" You look at them again. They all have super pale skin, they all have red eyes, and you've seen three of them move with super speed. You swallow. "Oh. You are telling the truth. Oh crap." You back up a step and start to hyperventilate. "Oh God, what have I walked myself into? All I wanted was to see some history." You continue to hyperventilate. Aro asks "Do you need something my dear?" You breath out "Paper bag." Aro looks to Alec and Alec disappears and reappears with a paper bag. You breath into it sitting on the ground until you regain your composure. You let out a sigh and stand up. "Okay I'm good now. Thanks for the paper bag." You hand the back back to the boy. He disappears and reappears without it. Aro claps his hands "Now my dear, is there anyone that will come looking for you?" "They won't notice I'm missing until tomorrow afternoon. When they do though they'll have every police officer and anyone willing to look for me for money looking for me." "Explain." "My foster family the Monroes are super rich and Francesca Monroe comes from a very old and powerful Italian family. When they realize I'm missing they'll do everything they can to find me. And they will find me." "How can you be so sure?" "The family cat Mr. Snuffles went missing in New York City. Do you know how many cats are in New York City? Thousands. And they payed off enough people to find him that he was found in one day. A single day and they found one cat amoung thousands. I have no qualms about them being able to find me." "That's too bad, they'll have to be disposed of." "I got a better idea." "Do share." "My family's been trying to set me up with guys. Haven't succeeded, I'm picky. Anyway if I show up with Alec here saying I'm gonna be staying with him for the rest of the trip they'll be estatic and leave me alone. And when the trip ends I'll just tell them I want to stay and live here. Problem solved." "When does your trip end?" "In two weeks the day after the Saint Marcus Day Festival." "Good. We'll use your plan." "Cool. It'll also allow me to get all my stuff." "Go now." "Okay. Uh, just one thing, they'll notice your eyes you'll have to wear sunglasses. Oh and you've got to convince them you're into history too or they'll never believe it." Alec looks to Aro "I don't like history and don't remember much of it." Aro thinks then says "I will go instead." You shrug "Okay. As long as you wear the sunglasses it should be fine." "Alec find me some sunglasses." Alec disappears and reappears with sunglasses. Aro puts them on. "Oh. Um, you can't wear the cloak it'll not go over well with them. You have any other clothes?" "What type of clothes?" "T-shirt and jeans?" Aro turns to Alec "Bring me some of Dimitri's." He comes back with black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. "Gonna have to work. You mind changing." He disappears and comes back in the shirt and jeans. "Holy shit you actually look hot! That cloak did not do you justice, just look at those muscles." Aro and everyone look surprised when you say that. "Well they'll definitely believe about you as long as you can spout history as much as you rock those jeans. Alright let's go." Aro holds your hand as you lead him to where you know they are shopping. Sophia's and Ofelia's eyes buldge out of their sockets when they see Aro holding my hand. Ofelia elbows Francesca and now Francesca's eyes are buldging too. She clears her throat and asks "Wow, Jean who is this?" You smile widely and say, in a just for show, dreamy voice "This is Aro. Isn't he something?" Sophia answers "Yes he is and where can I get one?" You laugh. "I met Aro when we were both enjoying the ancient castle on the old part of town." Ofelia asks "You mean to tell me Mr. Muscles over here is a history geek like you?" You smile "You know he can hear you." Robert smiles and says "Where are our manners? I'm Robert Monroe, this is my wife Francesca, and my daughters Sophia and Ofelia.. You are?" "Aro Volturi." You swear the girls almost faint at hearing his voice. Robert sticks out his hand and Aro shakes it. Then he kisses all the girls hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Jean wanted me to meet you all before she stays with me." "Stays with you?" You answer "Yes. Aro has offered me to stay with him so I can see the true Volterra and how people really live here. I've accepted, I just wanted you to know so you don't worry about me. And I need to get my things from the Villa." Francesca smsiles "Of course dear, do you need the car?" "Oh, no, Aro has a car." "Well have fun dear." Sophia says "You are such a lucky bitch." "Love you too Sophia." Ofelia asks "How come we come to Italy and the histroy geek is the only one to find a hot man?" You laugh "Them's the cards Ofelia. Love you." "Yeah, yeah we all love your lucky ass. Have fun." You hug all of them. "See you at the end of the trip." Robert pulls me aside "I want you to be safe okay? And please use the black card I gave you to buy things like groceries for them." "Robert I'll be fine, Volterra is the safest place in Italy. And I won't be able to use the card. Aro said everyone buys from the farmers market and no one takes cards." "Oh alright. You be safe okay?" "Yes Robert I'll be safe I promise." He hugs me tight then lets you go. When we're out of their earshot Aro says "You're sisters' thoughts were very disturbing." "Firstly, they're not my sisters, and secondly, they saw a hot guy what do you expect?" "Robert loves you very much, just as much as his own daughters. Francesca and those not sisters of yours only love you on the surface." "I already knew all this, but how do you?" "I can read everyone's thoughts present and past with just a touch." You quickly pull your hand from his. "Wait, so you're telling me you've been reading my thoughts this whole time?" "Unfortunately my gift doesn't seem to work on you. You're the first being I've not been able to read." "Oh. Um, does that mean something's wrong with my brain?" "No my dear, it simply means that you most likely have a gift that is presenting itself while you are still human." "Oh, okay. So the fastest way to the Villa is by car, unless you want to superspeed me there?" "Where is it?" "It's the last Villa on the road heading out of town to the south." He smirks then picks you up bridal style in his arms, now we are speeding towards the Villa. All you can see is pretty much a big blur and your hands as you're trying to keep your glasses on.


	2. Chapter 2

You come to an abrupt stop in front of the Villa. "Wow. That was exherlerating." Aro smiles at your smile. You reach up and take the sunglasses off his face. "You look better without the sunglasses." You leave your hand on his face smiling up at him. You're getting lost in his crimson eyes. "What are you thinking my dear?" "That you are just my type and I would like to kiss you." He raises an eyebrow "Really?" "Really." He smiles, leans in, and kisses you. Oh God you're in Heaven. You break the kiss when you have to breath. "That was amazing." "You taste delicious darling." You smile as he's wrapped his arms around you. "As do you." He smiles now suddenly we're in my room. He pulls me into a kiss and backs me towards the bed untile my knees hit the bed. You break from the kiss breathing hard. You look and see the bed behind you and a black-eyed Aro in front of you. You smile. "I'm yours Aro." He smiles, now you're both naked in the bed. When he enters you you moan. It's like you are made for each other and you fit each other perfectly. You may not be a virgin but you're not that experienced. You've only had sex twice before with your old boyfriend but this is nothing like that, this is making love. You breath out "I'm close." Aro buries his head in your shoulder and his pumps become erratic. You can tell he's close too. You go over the edge together. He just lays on top of you for a moment and you love it. His cold skin feels wonderful against your sweaty body He finally pulls out and lays next to you. You curl into his side. "That was perfect my dear." You smile and kiss his throat. "That was a slice of heaven." He kisses your head. "Yes it was, but we should get dressed and head back, or they'll come looking for me." You sigh and kiss his chest, his complete muscle chest, and start to move. His arm stops you from moving. You look at him "You said they'll come looking for you." "We can lay here for a bit." You smile, kiss him, and say "We've got our whole future ahead of us, we should go back now before they come looking for us." Aro smiles. "You'll make the perfect mate." "Mate?" "You are my soulmate in your terms. Vampires only have one mate and mate for eternity." You smile and kiss him again. "I would be honored to be your mate Aro. One question though. How old were you when you were turned?" "I was 40, why?" "Wow. I don't believe you were 40, you are much too hot and in shape to have been 40." He kisses you. 'Then what is your age my dear?" "Well I'm 25. I just have a young face is all." "Yes and what a beautiful face it is." You blush. "We should get dressed now." He nods and removes his arm so you can get up and dressed. You get dressed and turn around to see Aro already dressed. You walk up to him and kiss him. "How did I get so lucky to have such a sexy mate?" H laughs and kisses you. You smile and start to pack your things. Aro helps and you're done packing in a few seconds. You grab your music player and your phone. "Can you carry both me and my bag?" He picks you up bridal style then picks up your bag. "Of course I can my darling." You smile and now you're back at the castle. Jane and Alec meet us at the door. Aro hands Jane my bag "Bring that to my chambers." "Yes Master Aro." "Are you hungry my darling?" You smile and nod. Now we're in the kitchen. He sets me down and wraps his arms around me. The kitchen girl is shocked. I understand this isn't Aro's normal look or his normal actions so I get it. "Make her anything she wants to eat." He turns to me and kisses me. "I'll be right back my darling I would like to change." You smile and say "Make sure you keep these clothes I like them on you." He laughs, kisses my head, and disappears. You roll your eyes at the disappearing. "What would you like to eat miss?" "Eggplant parmesan. I'm a vegetarian." She nods and gets to work. "Wow this is delicious. Thank you." She nods and goes back to rolling dough. You finish eating and wipe your mouth. Arms wrap around you and a head leans on your shoulder. "Are you done eating my darling?" You turn and kiss him. "Yes my love." He smiles at your endearment. "Then let me show you to your chambers my dear." You smile. He picks you up bridal style and now you're in front of beautifully carved oak doors. "Wow look at those 14th century carved doors. Note the exquisite detail put into every stroke. It's a masterpiece." "You knew it's 14th century?" "Look at the design and note the technique used, both common only during the 14th century together." "Ofelia was not lying when she called you a history 'geek' was she?" "No. I truly do love history." Aro smiles and opens the doors. It's so beautiful it takes your breath away. "Wow." "Do you like it my darling?" "Like it? I love it. It's so beautiful." Aro looks pleased that you love it. "Now my darling I need to change you. It will feel like you are being burned alive but it will be over soon enough." You nod. "Of course my love." Just as he's put his lips to your neck the door bursts ope and this beautiful woman bursts in. "So it is true. You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself, you sent Jane. Aro you are a bastard." She goes to strike him and he catches her arm. "Now Sulpicia you know you shouldn't have done that. You know the punishment for striking one of the kings." "I'm your wife Aro you wouldn't dar." "Oh? Wouldn't I? Jane, Alec." "Yes Master Aro." "Bring Sulpicia to the dungeons to await trial for striking a king." "Yes Master Aro." They each take an arm and disappear. Aro turns to a fuming you with your arms crossed. "She's your wife Aro? You made me the other woman, how dare you?!" "You're my mate as I told you before Vampires only have one mate and mate for life. Yes, Sulpicia is my wife but she's not my mate, you are. She's nothing compared to you." "If that's true prove it. Leave Sulpicia." "I already had Jane tell her. Her coming here was the result." You nod. "Okay. What's the punishment for striking a king?" "Death." "Good to know because I won't now." "You wish to slap me?" "Yes, because you mad me the other woman and that infuriates me." "Then slap me." "I'm not stupid I know what the punishment is." "Only if I say you struck me. And I wouldn't." You look at him. "You really want me to slap you?" "If it wil make my mate feel better than yes." "Oh it'll make me feel better alright." "Then slap me my darling." You wind back and slap him as hard as you can across the face. "Ow." You hold your hand. "Are you alright my darling?" "No! Your face broke my hand!" He blinks. "I'm sorry my darling." "Just go get a damn doctor!" He says "Dimitri." A male shows up. "Go get Dr. Brown." "Yes Master." "Who's Dr. Brown?" "The human doctor we brin gin when one of our human staff are hurt." "So he doesn't know you're Vampires?" "No." Dimitri comes back with an old man with a doctors bag. He puts a black cast on my hand. He leaves. Aro growls frustrated. "Now I can't change you until your break heals." "Why?" "Venom freezes you in place. If I changed you now you'd forever have a broken hand." "Oh. We'll just have to wait then. I can stand being human for a little while longer. It's not that bad my love. It will be fine." Aro sighs and kisses you. "You're right my darling, it will be fine." When my trip is supposed to end I call Robert and tell him I'm staying, that I'm moving in with Aro permanently. He sighs and says "I always dreaded the day when one of you girls would fall in love and leave the nest. I just thought Ofelia would be first not you." "Oh Robert it's okay. I love Aro and he's a great man. He'll take care of me." 'He better. I love you Jean. I'm happy you're happy. Stay safe." "I will Robert. I love you too." You hang up and sigh. Robert will tell the others. You turn to Aro and snuggle up to him. "My darling are you alright?" "I'll be fine I'm just going to miss Robert is all." "Good. Sulpicia's trial is tomorrow. I would like you to attend my darling." "I will attend for you." "Good. Now get some sleep my darling." "Goodnight my love." You give him a kiss then lay your head on his chest and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning you get dressed and Aro leads you to the Throne Room. He has you stand net to his Throne. They bring in Sulpicia. Caius is making his mate Athenodora stand by him and watch this. You listen as they tell her the charges. You touch Aro's arm and he looks at you. "Yes my darling?" "I've thought of a much better punishment for her." He smiles "Do tell?" "She should be stripped of her Volturi name and protection and banished from Italy. That way she has to live with the disgrace of being kicked out of the Volturi." Aro does that madman smile of his. "I like it. What do you think of it Caius?" "It is indeed a better punishment. Let's use it." "What do you think Marcus?" Marcus reaches out his hand out and Aro takes it. "Then we are all agreed. Jane, Alec strip her of her Volturi crest and cloak." They do. "It is done Master." "Excellent. Now send out word around the world about her disgrace and bring her out of Italy." They nod and each take hold of one of her arms and disappear. Aro turns to you and pulls you to him in a kiss. You smile into the kiss. Aro brings you to the library after that. Your hand is almost healed and Aro is getting antsy. He can't wait to change you. He also told you that I can't really be part of the Volturi until I'm a Vampire. Dr. Brown is coming today to see if my arm is healed and if I can get my cast off. He's bringing me to the hospital so he can x-ray my hand. "Well it's all healed. Let me get my cast remover and I'll be right back." You smile kindly at Dr. Brown and nod. He leaves and comes back and removes your cast. "Thank you Dr. Brown." "You are very welcome. Have a good day." You smile and head to the parking garage where Felix is waiting for you. It was too sunny for him to come inside so you told him to wait in the parking garage and you'll meet him back here. "So did you get your cast off?" You show him your cast-less hand. "Good. Master Aro will be pleased." You smile at Aro's name. Felix drives you bak to the castle. Aro meets you at the door. As soon as he sees the cast is gone he kisses you and whiskes you away to our chambers. We make love. You're laying here with your head on his chest after. You smile content on just laying here with your love. Aro looks down at you and says "I really should change you now." You smile, kiss him, and say "Okay my love. I'm ready." He nods and bites your neck. You feel the venom take effect, but it's like when I got a shot, you don't feel like you're burning alive like he said it would feel.  
(Aro's POV)  
My mate hasn't made a single sound sine I bit her, that worries me. I walk to Marcus. "Marcus why does she make no sound?" "Perhaps it is part of her gift." Hmm, maybe my mate's gift is even stronger than I thought. I wonder what it will be.  
(You're POV)  
You can feel your hear slowing. Your heart has stopped and you open your eyes. Wow I can see everything. You reach your hand to your face and you feel you don't have your glasses on. I guess I don't need them anymore. You notice you have a dress on. That won't do. You stand up and go tot the wardrobe. You find your jeans and a t-shirt. You rip three t-shirts before you remember you have to handle them very gently now. YOu manage to get dressed without ruining anything elses. You smell the air. Mmm Aro. You follow his scent to the Throne Room. When you see Aro you think, and I thought he was perfect before.You speed across the room, grab Aro and speed back to your room. Aro blinks "Ah my darling you're awake." You smile and kiss him. "Are you hungry my darling?" "I'm hungry for you my love." Aro raises an eyebrow "Do you not feel the thirst?" "No." Aro smiles and we make love.  
(Back In The Throne Room)  
The Kings see a blur then Aro's gone. Marcus asks "Caius where did Aro go?" "I don't know." They hear Aro and Jean making love. "That blur must have been Jean." "Indeed."  
(Your POV)  
You kiss Aro again. You're laying with your head on Aro's chest. "I almost miss how cold you used to feel my love." He smiles "Oh?" "I said almost." "Darling how did you move so fast earlier?" "Huh?" "You were a blur even to me." "Oh. I didn't know that. I guess I just really wanted you." Aro laughs "Indeed." You smile then you smell something sweet. "What is that smell?" "That is human blood." "It smells too sweet. I don't like it." "You don't like the smell of human blood?" "I guess not." You smell somthing faint but it smells delicious. "Something smells delicious but it's faint. I'm going to go find it." You get dressed and speed off following the smell. You see a bear, yup that's the smell. You attack the bear and drink it dry. You tear out it's heart and bury it so that it may return to the earth. You drink dry another bear and two mountain lions before you're full. You buried all their hearts too. You never even spilled a drop on yourself. Now which way is the castle.  
(Aro's POV)  
My mate doesn't like the smell of human blood. How odd. But where did she go I can't even catch her scent.  
(Your POV)  
Ah there's Aro's scent. You're now back at the castle. You smile at Aro. "Ah there you are my darling. DId you find something to eat?" "Yes. And I didn't even spill a drop on myself." "Well done. Come the others wish to see you." You smile and nod. You walk in and every guard member is there with the other two kings. You smile as Aro says "This is my mate Jean. Treat her as such." They all nod. You blink as you're seeing something strange around everyone except Caius and Athenodora. "Aro?" "Yes my darling?" "What's different between Caius and Athenodora to the others?" "Why?" "Humor me." "They have no gift." You laugh. "That's great. I can see gifts." "What?" "I see colors around those with gifts and no colors around those without." Aro is delighted. "That is wonderful my darling." You blink and the colors are gone. Hmm, I must somehow turn it on and off. I wonder? "Aro my love I have a strange request." "What is it?" "I need to test a theory but I need someone to be the guinea pig and someone to be the tester." "I do not understand my darling." "I need Jane to use her power and someone for her to use her power on." "Felix, Jane come here." "Jane your power is a mental one right? It's affects the mind?" "Yes." "Good now when I say I want you to try to use your power on Felix." "Yes." You concentrate on turning Jane's gift off. "Okay now." "It isn't working." You smile. "I thought so. Thank you Jane." "Aro who has a physical gift?" "Reneta is a physical shield." "Good. Bring her." "Reneta." "Okay Reneta I want you to use your shield on Felix. Aro I want you to pick someone to try to hit him." "Dimitri." Dimitri comes up. "When I say Reneta put your shield up and Dimitri try to hit Felix." They both nod. You think about turning off Reneta's gift. "Now." Dimitri hits Felix. Everyone looks shocked "Reneta's shield didn't work." You smile "No it didn't." Aro looks at you smiling "What are you up to my dear?" "Aro try to use your gift on Dimitri" You smirk as you turn Aro's gift off. Aro looks confused when he can't read Dimitri. You burst out laughing at his face and loose concentration and now Aro can read Dimitri. Aro looks at you "What are you laughing at my darling?" "I can turn peoples gifts on and off." Everyone in the room looks surprised. And here is Aro's madman smile. "That is brilliant my darling." You smile and say "Isn't it just. Now I have to tell you something you're not gonna like." "Oh?" "We may want to leave their hearing." Aro nods and you speed us away. "So what is this news you must tell me?" "I don't like the smell of human blood, that you know. However, I love the smell of animal blood. When I fed this morning it was on animals.. I know the Volturi are human drinkers but I think I might get sick if I drink from a human." You can tell Aro is processing it. "That is unusual, we must test this theory." You sigh "Okay but I get to choose who." He nods. "Stay here my love I'll be right back." You speed to Sienna and find a homeless man. You grab him and speed back to Aro. Aro nods "Okay here it goes." You bite into the man and take a gulp of his blood. You drop him and feel sick. You start to dry heave then you manage to upchuck the blood. You wipe your mouth and look up at Aro "Sorry my love it looks like I have to live on animal blood." Aro sighs and finishes drinking the man dry. "Alright my dear lets go back." "One minute." You tear out the man's heart and bury it. You say "From dust we are, to dust we return." Aro asks "Why did you do that my darling?" "We have to give him back to the Earth. Same with animals. You have to bury the heart and say the phrase." Aro asks "You wish whoever gets your blood does this?" "Yes. And whoever buries your blood supply say it as well. You bury the whole body, that includes the heart." "Alright my darling I will have whoever gets your blood do this and whoever's turn it is to dispose of the leftovers to say it as well." "Thank you my love." We head back to the castle, you go slower so Aro can keep up, because he doesn't like you carrying him. You turn and say "We might as well tell everyone at once my love" Aro nods "The entire guard must come to the Throne room." Everyone shows up even Corin who bring Athenodora. You sigh and say "I have some news that is going to shock you." Felix asks "What's the news?" You sigh and say "Aro and I have discovered that my body rejects human blood so I must live off of animal blood." They all gasp. Caius asks "Is this true Aro?" "I'm afraid it is." The next time I need to feed I bring Felix with me and show him how to bury the heart and what to say. "Okay so I tell the others to do this too when they get your blood?" "Yes." "As you wish. We should head back." You nod. Aro had already told the buriers what to say when they finish burying the bodies. When you get back you go about your day. Time goes by and you've started to treat Alec and Jane as your children. They don't seem to mind it.


	4. Chapter 4

You hear whispers that there's a vampire coming who can read minds that has told a human about vampires. When I found out I didn't get to leave the castle again. And I was never left by myself. The boy comes, he looks surprised at seeing my eyes. The girl asks "I thought the Volturi were all human drinkers." You speed in front of them. "My dear girl I only drink animal blood because my gift makes my body reject human blood." "Your gift?" You smile "Yes my gift. You dear Edward can't read my mind can you?" "No I can't. And I can't read Bella's either." You look and see she has a faint color around her. Hmm. "Do you mind Isabella if I can see what your gift is?" She shakes her head. You take her hand and concentrate on getting past her gift. You smile "You are a mental shield. How interesting." Edward asks "What is your gift?" You look to Aro "You may tell them my darling." I can tell who has a gift and what they are. I also can turn them off." "You can turn gifts off?" "Yes. Try to read Aro's mind" "I can't?" "Now try." He looks at you "You turned off my gift?" "Yes I can turn off any gift I want. I can also boost gifts. How far is your range of mind reading?" "About a mile." "There is an old woman who lives about the flower shop can you read her mind?" "No." "Now try." He looks surprised "I can hear her." You stop boosting his gift. "Well that was fun but I'm bored. Aro my love?" "Yes my darling?" "Alice saw Bella as a vampire let them go. We'll just send someone to check down the road." Aro thinks "You have one year to turn her or we'll kill her." Edward nods and leaves with Alice and Bella. Aro turns to you "He seemed quite frightened of you my darling." "Of course my love." Of course this wasn't the last we heard of them. We have to destroy a newborn army after Bella only a few months later. While you are there you smell something unique. "Aro read their minds tell me if you see something about wolves." "They have wolf-shifters." "Damn and I was hoping to feed on those giant wolves. Oh well." We leave. Now we hear rumors that the Cullen's created an immortal child. You turn to Aro "I'm going now. I'm not waiting for you to gather the guard." "Be safe my darling." "Of course my love." I run to the airport and fly to Washington. You run to Forks, Washington straight to the Cullen's. Edward looks surprised when he opens the door to me. You smile. "Show me the child." You turn to Carlisle. "Aro has told me much about you Carlisle. Would you mind if I stay here until the rest of my coven arrive?" "Of course you are welcome to stay but you can't feed on humans in the area." You laugh. Edward says "Jean can't feed on humans because of her gifts. She lives on animals.." "Not by choice like you all though." Carlisle nods. You stay and watch the girl grow. She is a gift. You hear them drawing closer. You turn to Bella "I will stand with you when the time comes. Your child is not immortal and I will stand by that even against my own mate." "You never told us who your mate is?" "Oh I haven't? Aro is my mate." They blink surprised. You smile. "They are coming we must go." We all head to the field. Aro looks intrigued about you standing against the Volturi, your own coven. Aro listens as you say "My love this girl is not an immortal child. She grows everyday and has a heartbeat. She is the child of Edward and a human Bella. Bella was changed when the child was born." Aro agrees she's not an immortal child and kills Irene. You sigh, what a waste of life. You say "My love don't pass judgement just yet. Alice why don't you and your friends join us." Alice comes out with another half human man. Aro agrees to let them be after Alice show him something. Aro holds you close as we head back to Volterra on the plane. "My love what did Alice show you that made you change your mind?"  
Aro shakes his head "I could not describe it." "You don't have to, just think of it." You take his hand and reverse his gift so now you can see inside his head. It's a new development in your gift. Wow. "She showed you our deaths. They would have killed me first so I couldn't turn off anyone's gifts. I'm glad it didn't go that way." "As am I my darling." "I love you Aro." "I love you too Jean." You smile as everything turned out okay.


End file.
